


Much A(Do) About Nothing

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, College AU, M/M, lowkey angst if you think too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Jongin's love letter ends up in the wrong Do's hands





	Much A(Do) About Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my livejournal which is activated bc i lost this fic and had to go find it but yeah this is older im honestly cackling rereading it

Jongin has had a crush on his best friend for years. Pretty much since he met Seungsoo, he’s had a crush on him. They met in high school, since both boys ran track and played soccer, they spent a lot of time together. Their friendship blossomed and so did Jongin’s crush.   
  
Now they’re in university and Jongin is still a lovesick puppy, following the elder everywhere, taking the same classes, eating lunch and dinner together. Jongin has it bad, really bad and it’s during the week before spring break that he makes the decision to just tell him. And since Jongin wants to be a writer, and is pursuing a degree in literature and creative writing, he writes a love letter.  
  
“This is by far the most juvenile thing you’ve ever done,” Taemin tells him as he shares the final draft with his other best friend since birth.  
  
“Yeah but is it good?” he questions, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his burger.   
  
They’re in the university burger joint near the library that has the best curly fries in Jongin’s humble opinion. He just finished a test and now he’s pigging out.  
  
“It’s pretty romantic, I’ll give you that but are you sure you want to do this?” Taemin questions.  
  
Jongin nods his head eagerly. He’s already thought it through several different times. He’d rather know if his best friend feels the same way than waste the rest of his time crushing on him with no chance of hope.  
  
He knows Seungsoo is pretty open with his sexuality, so it’s not like he’s trying to turn a straight guy gay. He just doesn’t know whether these feelings are all one sided and he’s willing to put himself out there to find out.  
  
“I’m sure, I just, I’m tired of guessing,” he replies, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing a fry.  
  
“So how are you going to give it to him,” Taemin asks, stealing some of his fries but since he’s in a good mood he doesn’t reprimand him.  
  
“I’m going to put it in his mail box. He checks it every day and I have time to see how he’s going to react,” Jongin replies, smiling while putting his letter back into the light lavender colored envelope.   
  
“Do you even know his mailbox number?” Taemin questions and he freezes, realizing that no, he doesn’t.  
  
“Shit,” he mutters, standing up and grabbing his drink. “You think they’ll tell me?” he wonders, looking over at the mailroom that is connected to the library through the side.  
  
“I’m sure they will.”  
  
Jongin nods, heading over to the small section of mail boxes and looking for the front desk. He walks up to the desk, hitting the little bell and waiting with his letter in hand.  
  
“May I help you?” a girl questions, her hair is a pretty shade of blonde and in pigtails.  Jongin rolls his eyes when he sees Taemin swoon in the corner of his eyes. Typical.  
  
“Yeah, uh, can you tell me Do Seungsoo’s mailbox number please?” he questions, smiling to be polite and watching as the girl, Seulgi, from her name tag, nods her head and looks over at the desktop that’s behind the counter.  
  
“Do?”   
  
“Yeah,” he confirms, nudging Taemin who can’t stop staring at the poor girl.   
  
“My life is over!” they hear someone wail so they both twitch, looking up with wide eyes to see a girl with blue in her hair come into the room.  
  
“What did you do now?” Seulgi questions, sighing loudly and sparing them a tiny reassuring smile.  
  
Jongin shares a confused look with Taemin.  
  
“I left my phone at the party last night. It’s lost. My mom and dad are gonna scalp me,” the girl mumbles, leaning on Seulgi who blushes. “Um, it’s uh, will you  _stop_?” she whispers harshly to the girl who is now back hugging her, “Er, D475,” she eventually gets out, “But you can’t just drop it in there. Uh, I can do it for you if you want.”  
  
Jongin realizes she’s right, the mail boxes don’t just have slots he can slip it into. “Yes please,” he chirps, handing the letter over and watching with a blush as she looks it over before disappearing. Jongin smiles happily, turning to Taemin who’s pouting.  
  
“What’s with you?” he mutters as they turn around, heading back to the dorms.  
  
“Why are all the girls I want to flirt with taken?” Taemin questions with a whine, kicking a rock as they exit the building.  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Jongin is nervous as he meets up with Seungsoo for dinner, twisting his shirt in his hands anxiously as he waits in line for pizza. Seungsoo said he had checked the mail earlier and that he would be late for dinner that night so Jongin is beyond nervous. He wonders if he’s read the note, he wonders how he’s going to react. It’s driving him insane.  
  
So when someone taps his shoulder he nearly shrieks, letting out a dumb little noise as he turns around with wide eyes. His brows furrow when he sees  _Kyungsoo_ , his best friend’s little brother that he forgets even goes to the same school as them.   
  
“Oh uh, hey,” he stutters, wondering what he’s doing in the same vicinity as him. He hasn’t seen Kyungsoo on campus since he started attending. It’s a small university and they've both been attending with each other for over a  _year_.  
  
Kyungsoo is about two years younger than him, shorter than him too. He doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo if he’s being honest with himself. His sole attention has always been on Seungsoo, not his little brother. When Kyungsoo doesn’t return his greeting he’s about to turn around, confused as to what he even wants when Kyungsoo does the unthinkable.  
  
Kyungsoo  _kisses_ him.  
  
Stands on his tip toes, grabs his face, and kisses him hard. On the  _mouth_. With  _tongue_.  
  
Jongin doesn’t think his eyes can get any wider.  
  
When Kyungsoo pulls away his entire face is red and he ignores all the cat calls being directed their way in opt to gape.  
  
Kyungsoo just kissed him.  
  
Kyungsoo  _fucking kissed_  him.  
  
“I got your letter,” Kyungsoo mumbles, leaving him utterly confused until he sees the familiar lavender envelope from his pocket and Jongin’s blood turns cold.  
  
 _No. Oh no no no no no **no**_ , he thinks mentally, panicking when he sees Seungsoo and Taemin along with their other friends start to walk over.  
  
“It was kind of borderline gross though,” Kyungsoo giggles out, looking up at him with a smile.  
  
Jongin lets out an inhumane noise, unable to speak. This is wrong. This is all  _wrong_.  
  
The damn girl put the letter in  _Kyungsoo’s_  mailbox, not  _Seungsoo’s_.   
  
Kyungsoo read his love letter. Kyungsoo thinks the letter is for  _him_. Kyungsoo apparently likes him, if that kiss was indicator of anything.  
  
“Hey, what’s up with you two?” a voice questions so he looks over to see Seungsoo along with Taemin, Moonkyu, Joohyun and Baekhyun.  
  
“Jongin wrote me a love letter,” Kyungsoo boasts, grabbing onto his arm with a smile.  
  
Jongin wants to die.  
  
“We’re in love.”  
  
Jongin  _really_   wants to die.  
  
Taemin looks utterly confused, Moonkyu and Joohyun looke like they could care less and Baekhyun looks all too amused. Seungsoo, however, has this weird look on his face.  
  
“You’re dating my little brother?” he questions incredulously, like he’s surprised and confused and beyond lost.  
  
Jongin can’t even form words, so he lets out a noise that sounds like a plea for help to him, but apparently he’s the only one who’s hearing properly because Kyungsoo squeals and nods his head vigorously.  
  
“If they get married one day you and Jongin will be brothers,” Moonkyu suddenly chirps out, laughing before moving ahead of them into the line for pizza.  
  
Jongin pales, looking at Moonkyu with wide eyes.   
  
“You hurt his feelings and I’ll kick your ass, kid,” Seungsoo laughs out, ruffling his hair before following after Moonkyu along with the rest of their friends, save for Taemin who’s staring at him like he’s grown two heads. Apparently Seungsoo doesn't like him, otherwise he would probably be mad. So at least Jongin has that answer solved, but, Kyungsoo is clinging to his arm. So he's got a new problem.  
  
“Jongin hyung, do you want to sit with me today?” Kyungsoo questions, ignoring Taemin’s existence in opt to look up at him with a smile.  
  
Jongin doesn’t know what to do. This is all just one big misunderstanding. He barely even  _knows_  Kyungsoo, let alone  _loves_ him.  
  
“Or maybe we can go off campus for noodles!” Kyungsoo suggests, tugging on his arm so he’s forced to look down at the younger boy.  
  
“There’s this place Jongdae took me last week. It’s really good,” he rambles on, scrunching his shoulders up before letting them drop.   
  
Jongin is brain dead at this point, not knowing what to do. If he tells Kyungsoo the letter wasn’t meant for him, he doesn’t think it will go over well. If he doesn’t, he’s lying to the poor boy and that won’t end well either.  
  
“Or we could go eat chicken. There’s a cheap place nearby too,” Kyungsoo continues to ramble.  
  
Jongin just dumbly nods his head, giving Taemin a pleading look before Kyungsoo is dragging him out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
The place Kyungsoo talked about is a frequent pit stop for the kids that go to their uni, therefore it’s a little crowded and Kyungsoo clings to him the entire time they’re waiting to order.  
  
It’s definitely cheap, the prices suitable for the average college student. Jongin figures he can pay for both he and Kyungsoo and still manage to buy the boy some dessert for when he gently lets him down and probably makes him cry. Jongin orders a chicken strip basket, because it’s relatively cheap and it’s his favorite and he’s going to need the comfort of the food.  
  
Kyungsoo orders the exact same thing and giddily tells the girl running the cash register that this is their first date to which she coos and says she’ll bring them a milkshake to share.  
  
When they go to sit in a booth Kyungsoo sits right next to him and clings to his arm leaving him to look around and hope no one is staring at them. His cheeks are nearly on fire when their food gets dropped off along with their milkshake.  
  
There’s two straws. Jongin just wants to die.  
  
“This looks good,” Kyungsoo chirps, immediately grabbing a strip of chicken and eating.   
  
Jongin hesitates, trying to form some sort of border between him and Kyungsoo so he can eat in peace. Eventually he gets to eat, finding comfort in the familiarity of his favorite foods despite the awkward situation. However, once Kyungsoo’s done with his plate he starts picking off of his, even going as far as to feed him. It’s sort of embarrassing and weird and Jongin isn’t used to people just grabbing his food. Or feeding him for that matter. But he kind of enjoys it.  
  
“Thank you for the food, Jongin hyung,” Kyungsoo thanks after they’ve eaten and they’re walking back to campus.  
  
Jongin didn’t have the heart to tell Kyungsoo the truth. Not when the nineteen year old had talked about how great his day was and how he had made it ten times  _better_ with his confession.   
  
Apparently Kyungsoo’s liked him for a long time. A  _really_ long time and he’s over the moon that apparently, he feels the same way.  
  
Jongin feels so horrible deep down but he knows he’ll feel even worse if the truth came out. So he deals and walks Kyungsoo towards the sophomore dorms.   
  
Kyungsoo holds his hand the entire time and talks his ears off and still, Jongin walks him up three flights of stairs and to his room.  
  
“Do you want to come in?” Kyungsoo questions him, a smile on his lips as he swings their hands back and forth.  
  
Jongin shrugs, “Sure,” he decides, never been in Kyungsoo’s room. He didn’t even know he doesn’t have a roommate. He lives in a single room, the bed in the corner and his desk on the opposite side next to his dresser. There’s a small closet and a sink with a mirror but the restroom slash bathrooms are in the hallway.  
  
He’s barely had time to notice the posters on the wall when Kyungsoo shoves him against the closed door and kisses him like he did back in the cafeteria.  
  
Jongin hasn’t kissed many people in his life. He’s had his first kiss, a drunken kiss and one other kiss that was on a dare. But Kyungsoo doesn’t seem all that experienced either. The kiss is sloppy and very eager, Jongin can barely get any of his own moves in. Oddly he likes it. He quite likes Kyungsoo's kisses, he decides.  
  
When he pulls away Kyungsoo looks beyond giddy, laughing quietly while burrowing underneath his chin. Jongin doesn’t know what to feel. He barely knows Kyungsoo yet he’s kissed him twice, went out on a date with him and apparently he’s going to watch a movie with the younger boy. He clears his throat awkwardly when he’s told to sit on the bed while Kyungsoo looks for a movie to put on, his collection isn’t that great but he finds a movie he seems content with.  
  
Jongin smiles awkwardly when Kyungsoo comes back, remote in hand before he moves to lie down on the bed and, well, Jongin follows.  
  
He could probably make such a fuss about how this is not how he wanted his day to end. But when Kyungsoo falls asleep halfway through Inside Out and snuggles with him, he can’t find one thing to complain about. He may not have snagged the Do he wanted but, he quite likes the one that's in his arms.


End file.
